


Knock Knock

by ClaraxBarton



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky the Christmas elf, M/M, camille the never ending cover, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/pseuds/ClaraxBarton
Summary: Clint was still putting his other hearing aid in when he unlocked the door.He was tired. He was sore. He was kinda hungry, now that he thought about it. He really wanted coffee. Or more sleep. Both?But when he opened the door to his apartment, literally all of those thoughts went out of his head.Standing in the apartment hallway was an elf. Not like, a lord of the rings elf. But a… Christmas elf?





	Knock Knock

Clint was still putting his other hearing aid in when he unlocked the door.

 

He was tired. He was sore. He was kinda hungry, now that he thought about it. He really wanted coffee. Or more sleep. Both?

 

But when he opened the door to his apartment, literally all of those thoughts went out of his head.

 

Standing in the apartment hallway was an elf. Not like, a lord of the rings elf. But a… Christmas elf?

 

Almost as tall as Clint, with broad shoulders and a narrow waist, a green cap covering most of his dark hair, his torso covered in a red and green tunic and his long legs encased in yellow tights. It was a goddamn Christmas elf.

 

“Uh.”

 

Maybe Clint really did have a concussion, as Natasha had insisted.

 

But he’d fallen off buildings before, and, frankly, the garbage in the dumpster had been damn near pillow-like.

 

The elf rolled his eyes.

 

Gorgeous eyes. Some shade of blue-gray that reminded Clint of a Coors Lite can.

 

“Merry Christmas,” the elf sighed, sounding… very put out about it.

 

“To you too?” Clint tried, still unsure why there was an elf - a beautiful elf - at his apartment in the first place. Nevermind an elf that seemed less than enthused about his chosen...profession? Affiliation?

 

Then again, Clint had days when he was less than over the moon about being an Avenger.

 

Another eye roll.

 

“I have a festive holiday message for you from-” The elf paused, reached into a pouch attached to the belt around his slim waist, and pulled out a cellphone. Kind of ruined the whole effect, really. “Tony Stark,” the elf concluded. Then he kind of goggled at his phone screen. “The Tony Stark?”

 

“Probably. Unless you can think of anyone else who’s enough of an asshole to hire an elf to give me a festive holiday message.”

 

The elf scowled.

 

“I’m not an elf.”

 

“I mean, yeah…” Clint gestured at him. “Elves aren’t real, and your ears don’t look… elvish or whatever. And you’re too tall.”

 

The elf arched one eyebrow at him.

 

“You seem to know a lot about the physical features of an elf for someone who insists they aren’t real.”

 

Clint snorted, and the elf smirked.

 

“So, if you aren’t an elf, who are you?”

 

“Camille’s roommate. I lost a bet with her.”

 

Camille?

 

Oh. Right. One of Natasha’s covers.

 

Huh. She’d been living with this goddamn gorgeous guy and never mentioned it?

 

When she knew Clint had a weakness for gorgeous guys?

 

“So,” Clint folded his arms over his bare chest, drawing the elf’s eyes to his torso, and leaned against his open door, “what’s this festive holiday message?”

 

The elf licked his lips, sucking on his lower lip for a second - just long enough for Clint to think about the elf sucking something else instead - and then consulted his phone again.

 

He cleared his throat.

 

And then burst into song.

 

It wasn’t pretty.

 

The elf didn’t have a terrible voice, but he wasn’t much for pitch… And the words to the… song?

 

Awful.

 

Clearly something Tony had come up with after going without sleep for a few days or weeks.

 

Something about Iron Man saving the day. Something about Tony’s thighs and his brain and-

 

“I’m gonna stop you right there,” Clint held up a hand when the elf started to sing (???) about Tony’s ass.

 

“Thank fuck,” the elf sighed.

 

“So, uh, you want to come in and have a beer?” Clint offered.

 

The elf’s eyes narrowed as he considered, but then he shrugged.

 

“Why not? But if you’re an axe murder or a serial killer, please don’t let anyone find my body still in this shitty costume.”

 

“You want me to leave you naked instead?”

 

The elf smirked.

 

“You haven’t seen me naked.”

 

Well.

 

Clint sure as hell wanted to now.

 

“I’m Clint.” He held out a hand as the elf stepped inside.

 

“Bucky.”

 

-o-

**Author's Note:**

> As always, all the thanks to Ro for beta reading!


End file.
